


Happy Birthday Benny

by innusiq



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: Fraser first Birthday without Ray.





	Happy Birthday Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Happy Birthday Benny

## Happy Birthday Benny

by Innusiq

* * *

Happy Birthday Benny  
by: Jenny Hill 

The sound of birds chirping caused Fraser to stir. As he opened his eyes, he breathed deeply taking in the chilly morning air blowing through the small window of his office. 'Another day at the consulate,' Fraser thought to himself as he sat up. 

The day began like every other day except for one thing, today was Fraser's birthday and he was not looking forward to it. It wasn't that he hated birthdays, usually he liked them but before he wasn't missing his best friend. Today reminded him of that fact even more. 

It had only been a couple months since Ray went into "deep" undercover for the FBI, but Fraser still missed his friend. He never had a chance to say goodbye before Ray left. When Fraser returned from his vacation, he had no idea his whole world would be turned upside down. No one knew when or if Ray would be back, there was no closure for him. 

Ray and Fraser usually celebrated this day together. Ray would invite Fraser over for a meal with his family and there would always be a cake to celebrate the occasion. Ray always thought of everything. He was always good to Fraser, like an older brother would be. Ray took care of him since Fraser had no family to speak of. Since Ray was no longer there, Fraser felt alone. Ray was Fraser's best friend - maybe even his only true friend - and he was no longer there. 

Fraser got up off the floor and stretched. Diefenbaker lifted his head, looked at Fraser and went back to sleep. 

"Dief, are you going to sleep all day?" Fraser asked. It was 5:30am, Fraser usually woke up this early so he could shower and dress before anyone arrived at the consulate for work. "You're getting soft you know." Diefenbaker made a little noise of protest and continued sleeping. Fraser just shook his head and gathered his things to take a shower. 

It was 7:00am before Fraser heard the door to the consulate open for the first time. He heard Turnbull humming some country song as he proceeded to his desk outside the Inspector's office. 

"Good morning Turnbull," Fraser called from his office as he fastened his Sam Browne while looking in a mirror, making sure all buttons were buttoned, belts fastened and laces laced. Everything looked perfect \- even his hair was perfect. 

"Good morning Sir and how are you this fine morning?" Turnbull asked. 

Fraser could hear Turnbull shuffling though items at his desk. Fraser exited his office to check on Turnbull. "Things are looking well Turnbull, is there anything I can help you with?" 

"Um, no, I just misplaced something but it has to be around here somewhere. It will turn up eventually, I know it. Thank you for your offered assistance," Turnbull replied as he lifted up stack after stack of paperwork looking for God knows what. Fraser just shook his head and returned to his office. 

"Turnbull, I'm going to check in at the precinct with Detective Vecchio regarding the case we've been working on," Fraser stated as he grabbed his hat and coat. "Please tell Inspector Thatcher that I will return as soon as possible." Fraser came back out of his office. "Dief, it's time to go," Fraser announced as he held his office door open for Diefenbaker to exit. Diefenbaker pranced out into the hallway. 

"Ah-ha! I found it. I knew it was here, just a little patients, that's all." Turnbull was holding what looked like a plastic CD case. 

Fraser just looked at him then asked, "Turnbull, what is it that you have found?" 

"My new Clint Black CD sir. I've wanted it for so long and now it's mine." Turnbull beamed with pride as he clutched his prized possession in his hands. 

"But you don't even have a CD player," Fraser stated. Turnbull lived in a smaller, more unequipped place than Fraser himself did. 

"I know," Turnbull replied, "I just had to have it. Call it an impulse buy sir." 

"Impulse indeed," Fraser said as he headed for the front door. Diefenbaker trailed directly behind him. 'What a peculiar little man,' he thought, 'and everyone thinks I'm odd.' Fraser just shook his head as he closed the door behind Diefenbaker. 

Fraser took a deep breath. It was going to be a cold day today, but he didn't mind. Fraser loved the cold weather. It made him feel a little bit at home, like in the Territories. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since he first came to Chicago on the trail of his father's killers. A lifetime and friendships had come and gone and he was still here, alone. 

Diefenbaker trotted ahead of Fraser as their leisurely walk began. It normally took thirty minutes to walk from the consulate to the precinct, enough time for Fraser to clear his head of all the birthday nonsense. Why do we celebrate birthdays anyway? It only marks that your another year older and getting no where in life. Is this how he really felt? 

"Dief, I don't mind birthdays, really. It just seems the importance of celebratinga birthday is to be with family, friends, loved ones. Who do I have? Yes, I know I have you Diefenbaker but who else? It's just you and me". Fraser was sounding depressed and that just wasn't like him. There's only so much loss in life one can take before it starts to effect them. They finally approached the station house. 

When Fraser entered the precinct, he detected a bit of cheer, laughter, a celebration if one could be so bold to say. Had they planned on surprising him for his birthday? How embarrassing this is. They didn't have to go through all the trouble. A simple book or even a card would have sufficed. 

When Fraser entered the squad room where all the detectives were located, the smile on his face diminished. They were all just standing around, talking excitedly about something that had just happened, in the middle of the crowd stood Stanley "Raymond" Kowalski. 

This man had been a good friend to Fraser since he replaced the "real" Ray Vecchio but sometimes, Fraser just didn't seem to think they were as close as they could be. It was more like Stan was a friend to Fraser because Ray had been his friend - end of story. Stan just took over Ray's roll like in a television show and acted the part well. 

"Hey Fraser!" Stan exclaimed as he walked over to Fraser and patted him on the back. "Congrats are in order today." 

"What do you mean Ray?" Fraser asked, although he was thinking 'He knows it's my birthday, all this worrying for nothing'. He thought he knew what Stan was going to say. 

"You know that case we've been working on? Well, it's case closed now." Stan began explaining. 

"How?" Fraser asked. He was disappointed by Stan for not remembering or maybe not even knowing today was his birthday. Why did this bother him so much? Technically, it was just another day to come and go, no different than yesterday or the day before or even tomorrow. 

"The guy confessed, simple as that." Stan smiled as he said that. 

"That's great Ray." There was an uncontrollable distressed look on Fraser's face. "I guess you won't be needing my assistance today then." He turned to move away from Stan but Stan caught his arm. 

"Are you OK Fraser? You're not your normal self this morning." Stan seemed concerned . . . but was he or was he just being polite? 

"I'm fine Ray," Fraser fibbed. "It's just if you don't need me here, I'm sure the Inspector could use my assistance back at the consulate." It bothered him terrible that no one seemed to care about his birthday, no one. Not even Turnbull seemed to remember. Of course Turnbull had problems remembering in general so . . . "I think I'll go now." Fraser announced as he turned to leave the station house. He walked somberly through the corridor to the exit. 

"Hey Fraser!" Francesca called. 

Fraser turned, gloom in his face, to see Francesca running up to him. She was carrying an elaborately decorated box with her and his face brighten a little. Fraser had already been let down once, who's to say even Francesca remembered what today was. 

"I'm glad I caught you before you left," Francesca began. She registered the sadness on Fraser's face even though he was trying to disguise it. "Are you OK?" 

"Yes Francesca, I am fine." Fraser lied again. "Thank you kindly for your concern." 

"I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday and give you this," Francesca said as she handed the box she had been carrying to Fraser. 

Fraser took the package eagerly from Francesca. "Thank you Francesca, that was very thoughtful of you." A slight smile spread on his face as he leaned down and kissed Francesca on the cheek. Finally, someone cared. 

"Oh, it was nothing Fraser." Francesca was blushing as she touched where his lips had made contact. 

"It means a lot to me Francesca. May I open it?" Fraser was anxious to see what she could have possibly given him. She was an eccentric woman, but he liked her. Francesca and Ray bickered constantly and Fraser missed that. They were like the brother and sister he never had. 

"Sure, just don't be too hard on me, I made it myself in art class." Francesca was trying to prepare Fraser for the sight he was about to behold. 

Fraser gingerly opened the present as not to disturb the paper and ribbon. When he lifted the lid, Fraser just stared at what was in the box. He reached in and pulled out something . . . and something was all he could call it. 

"Well, this I like," Fraser stated. He continued looking at it trying to figure out what it was. He thought if he looked at it hard or long enough, the figure would pop into his head but nothing happened. Diefenbaker came around the corner and stood next to Fraser staring up at what Fraser was holding. 

"You like it? I am so glad. I was afraid you wouldn't know what it was." Francesca was pleased with his reaction, even if she didn't know he didn't know what the heck it was. 

"How could anyone look at something this exquisite and not know what it was?" Fraser was trying to make Francesca feel better, and it was working. Diefenbaker just groaned. "Shhh," Fraser scolded him. 

"Thanks Fraser. I have to get back to work. I'll see you later, OK?" Francesca was already heading in the other direction. 

"Thank you Francesca." Fraser placed his gift back in its box as he looked down at Diefenbaker. "I know you don't know what it is, neither do I but at least she thinks we do and that's all that matters". Diefenbaker made a little noise of protest. "Oh please, let's go." 

(Back inside the precinct) 

Stan was seated at his desk shuffling through tons of paperwork. It was the only part of the job he detested, next to the dead bodies thing, but knew it must be done. "Frannie, did you pull that file I ask you to?" 

"No Ray, I didn't. I've had better things to do this morning than be your errand girl," Francesca snapped as she strolled up to Stan's desk. 

"Oh really, like what?" Stan questioned, expecting one of her BS stories she always liked to tell. 

"I was making one man very happy." Francesca was blushing as she said that, remembering the peck on the cheek Fraser had given her. 

"Frannie, let's get serious for once." 

"No Ray, this is true. Ya see, it's Fraser birthday today and . . ." Francesca began. 

Stan cut Francesca off. "What? Today is Fraser's birthday? Why didn't someone tell me?" 

"What, are you some kind of jerk that you don't even know your own friend's birthday?" Francesca shouted. 

"Hey, Frannie, don't go all ballistic on me, okay. How was I suppose to know it was his birthday?" Stan felt so stupid for not knowing. Friends just don't do that to friends. 'He must hate me,' Stan thought. 'How could I be so stupid?' 

"All you had to do was ask, anyone would have told you. Heck, I could have told you for that matter." Francesca couldn't believe this guy, even her own brother never forgot Fraser's birthday. 'Her brother,' she thought, 'Maybe that's what had Fraser all gloomy this morning.' It had only been a couple months since Ray went undercover and they all were still trying to adjust to his absence. She just didn't realize how difficult it had been for Fraser. 

"What do I do now? What do you get a guy like Fraser? What did you get him, Frannie?" Stan was in a panic. How was he going to make this up to him? Fraser was a great guy, always there when you needed him and even there when you didn't but that was Fraser. He was like a shadow, Stan could always count on him. Where was Stan when Fraser needed him most? Getting older year by year is bad enough but when no one is there to celebrate it with you, it is down and out right depressing. 

"Well, I made Fraser something in my art class. We were working on sculpting and I sculpted a figure of Diefenbaker. Fraser absolutely loved it and I think Diefenbaker did too." Francesca was pleased with herself - Fraser's compliments had paid off. 

"Frannie, how is that suppose to help me?" Stan was exasperated. 

"I don't know, and I don't care." Francesca stated as she turned and left his company. Stan just mouthed the same words sarcastically. Now what? Stan sunk his head into his hands, he had a big assignment ahead of him now - what to get Fraser for his birthday. 

* * *

"Turnbull!" Inspector Thatcher called from her office, the sound in her voice was frantic which matched the look on her face. How could she forget? What was going on in her life that made her be so absent minded? 'Fraser never would have let such a thing happen,' she thought. She was staring at her calendar and there it was, written clear as day \- Fraser's Birthday. "Turnbull!" She sounded even more aggravated. 

Turnbull finally bolted through the door and stood at attention in front of Inspector Thatcher's desk. "Yes Ma'am?" He knew the tone in her voice was not good and he had no idea what to expect. Turnbull just stood there with a nervous look on his face. 

"Turnbull, do you know whatday it is today?" Inspector Thatcher asked as she rose from her chair and walked around her desk keeping eye contact with Turnbull. 

Turnbull began to sweat when a nervous grimace spread across his face. "Um . . . Friday Ma'am." 

She looked at him with a little relief, relief that she wasn't the only one who had forgotten but that wasn't helping matters much. "Yes, Turnbull, it is Friday." What an idiot, "Do you realize that it is Fraser's birthday today?" 

A look of shock hit Turnbull's face, he didn't even wish him Happy Birthday this morning when he came into work and Fraser had been so nice to him when he was looking for his CD. "No Ma'am, I didn't know it was his birthday, if I did I assure you I would have reminded you." 

Inspector Thatcher didn't believe that, she knew Turnbull too well, even if he did know, he would have forgotten like he forgets every other minute detail in life. "Well now, what are we going to do?" She began pacing back and forth. Inspector Thatcher didn't want to get Fraser anything too personal for fear she may give him the wrong impression and lead him on. "I know, I'll give him the day off. Everyone likes a day off from work, that's what I will do." Inspector Thatcher looked pleased with herself. No emotional strings attached to that gift. 

"Ma'am, if I may be so bold to say . . ." Turnbull began, "I don't know if that is what he would want." 

"Turnbull, I didn't ask your opinion," Inspector Thatcher said as she walked back around her desk and sat down. "Dismissed Constable." She didn't even make eye contact with Turnbull. 

Turnbull turned to leave, his head hung low. He knew Fraser wouldn't like a day off anymore than he himself would. Work was their life, without it, they might as well not exist. As Turnbull returned to his desk Fraser and Diefenbaker entered the consulate. Fraser removed his hat as he walked towards Turnbull's desk. 

"Is there any mail today?" Fraser asked as he removed his coat. 

"Yes sir, here is your mail and might I add sir, Happy Birthday." Turnbull handed Fraser his mail and smiled. 

"Thank you kindly Turnbull, but I don't know how "happy" the day is." Fraser never made comments like that but today wasn't a happy day. Two people had acknowledged his Birthday, he should be feeling better, not everyone forgot. Why wasn't that enough? 

"Fraser!" Inspector Thatcher called from her office. 

"You better go sir," Turnbull commented as he gestured towards the Inspector's office. Fraser headed towards her office. Turnbull frowned, he knew Fraser wasn't going to enjoy today even more once he got his "gift" from the Inspector. 

Fraser stopped, turned and said, "You stay here with Turnbull, Dief. I'll be right back." Fraser turned back to enter the Inspector's office. As he walked through the doorway, Inspector Thatcher was standing, staring out her window. "Please take a seat Constable." Fraser sat down when she turned to look at him. Her eyes were intense. 

"Is there something wrong Ma'am?" 

"Fraser, it has been brought to my attention . . . well not brought to my attention but . . . I just wanted to wish you . . . Happy Birthday Fraser." She felt awkward but continued on, "And in honor of your Birthday, I have decided to give you the day off." She was proud of herself, what better gift to give an employee. 

Fraser looked down at his hat that he was holding. His jaw tensed. How could this be happening to him? How could she do this to him? Of all days, today was not a day he wanted off. He had planned to work the day straight through in hopes to get it over with. "Are you sure Ma'am?" Fraser didn't look at her when he asked. 

"Yes Constable, that is my decision . . . I mean gift to you." She hated these tense moments. "Is there a problem?" 

"No Ma'am, there isn't. I just thought I could work . . ." Fraser began when he was cut off by the Inspector. 

"Constable, this is an order not a request. You have today off, now go and enjoy it." She sat down at her desk and began looking through a report. "Dismissed Constable." 

Fraser got up without saying a word and left the Inspector's office. How odd, he didn't even say good day, goodbye or even a thank you kindly. Did she make the right decision? Fraser wasn't like any other employee she had worked with. He lived by his own rules. These rules sometimes got him in trouble but he usually had his reasons, reason's that had nothing to do with Canadians, but reasons nonetheless. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. 

Fraser walked by Turnbull's desk without saying a word and headed towards his office, Diefenbaker followed obediently. After they both entered his office, Fraser closed his door, hung his coat and hat up on the coat rack and set Francesca's box on his desk. "Seems we have the day off today Dief." Great, just what he wanted. Fraser locked his office door so he could change out of his red surge uniform and into his civilian clothes. "Now what are we going to do today?" 

As Fraser hung his uniform in the closet he pulled out his leather coat. The closet was just a closet today, no Dad. "Where are you when I need you?" Fraser stated out loud to himself. Diefenbaker whined at Fraser's comment. When he turned around he noticed the mail Trunbull had handed him earlier. "Well, I guess I could look through the mail before we go, right?" Diefenbaker just looked at him, then sat down next to his desk. 

Fraser sat down and started opening the mail. Most of it was official consulate business that could wait until he was back on duty. The last envelope to be opened was blue in color and resembled a greeting card envelope. "Looks like someone sent me a card Dief." Diefenbaker paid no attention. There was no return address on the envelope. The postmark was from Mexico and he didn't even know he knew anyone in Mexico. As he opened the card he could smell the scent of the person who sent the card, and it was a familiar scent, too familiar. It was a lovely card until he got to the signature, "Happy Birthday Ben. Love Victoria". His face hardened. Why did she have to torture him so? Every time Fraser thought he was over her, she always had a way of popping back into his life. Fraser took the card and envelope, ripped them in two and threw the remains in his waste can. 

"Let's go Dief." Diefenbaker didn't move as Fraser stood up and put his coat on. He just continued to snooze on the floor. "Diefenbaker!" Fraser said sternly. "If you don't come now you will have to stay here for the day. I am not coming back until tonight." Diefenbaker ignored him. "Ingrate." Fraser grabbed his hat and left his office leaving the door open for Diefenbaker. "Turnbull, would you mind keeping an eye on Diefenbaker while I am out, he is in one of his moods." 

"No problem sir, it would be my pleasure . . . my gift to you for your Birthday." Turnbull was proud of that fact, watching Diefenbaker would be a gift for Fraser, now he didn't have to feel so bad about actually not getting him anything. 

Fraser didn't want to hear that ever again - no more Happy Birthday, my gift to you for your Birthday - he wanted to call this a day but he still had another fourteen hours to go before that could happen. As always though, Fraser was gracious for the offer. "Thank you kindly Turnbull. You have a nice day and I will be back before you leave tonight." Fraser walked to the front door and left the consulate to "enjoy" his day off. 

The temperature outside wasn't any warmer than it was earlier in the morning but the sun was out now and it felt good. Fraser put his hat on swiping his hand across the front brim and began to walk. He walked for about an hour, here and there, not knowing exactly where he wanted to go. 

First, Fraser walked by where his old apartment building use to be, there instead were the condominiums that developer John Taylor had threaten the tenants with a few years back. The fire sped up the process of his development by three years. Unfortunately, since the fire happened when Fraser was out of town, it caused him to lose contact with most of his neighbors as they dispersed all over the city, state, even the country. He missed his old apartment and his old life. 

Second stop, the Vecchio household but no one was home. Fraser was hoping to talk with Mrs. Vecchio about Ray and to see how she was doing. He knew he was feeling bad and missed Ray terribly but he couldn't imagine what Mrs. Vecchio was going through. No one knew or at least would say how Ray was, if he was OK, nothing. For all Fraser knew, he could be dead and they wouldn't find out until a year later. 'I can't think like that.' Fraser thought. 

The next stop, the movie theater. Fraser still had a better part of the day to "waste" and what better place to waste time than to take in a couple movies. He hated to do it but he had not other options and it was getting cold just walking about town. 

Three movies later, sick of buttered popcorn and bored out of his mind, Fraser left the theater. He didn't care for any of the movies he watched and even fell asleep during one of them. They just don't make them like they use to. 

Fraser stood outside the theater for the longest time before deciding where to go. Finally, he decided to stop by the precinct, again. Fraser took his time in walking there. He helped everyone who needed help whether it was to cross the street, carry a package or hold a door. He was feeling better now, actually doing something he liked to do. 

When he finally reached the precinct, Fraser wasn't sure this was where he actually wanted to be after what happened this morning or the lack there of, but he trudged on and entered the station house. It was getting close to the five o'clock hour and most of the detectives were beginning to pack up for the evening. Stan usually worked late since he lived alone and had no one to answer to or be home for. That was one thing they had in common and made working together easy. 

As he entered the squad room, Fraser turned and headed towards Stan's desk. As he approached he saw that Stan was not there, odd. Fraser stood next to Stan's desk for about five minutes before anyone took notice of his presence. 

"Constable, where's the uniform?" Lt. Welsh questioned as he approached Fraser. 

"Well sir, I was given the day off today so there was no need for me to be in the official uniform." Fraser responded matter-of-factly. "Is Ray in?" 

"Oh, he left early today, said he had something important to take care of, I'm not sure what. Sorry Constable." 

"Thank you kindly Leftenant," Fraser said as Lt. Welsh departed his company. Fraser just stood there, looking hopeless. The only other place for him to go was home and home was the Consulate. 

Fraser reluctantly left for home. It was getting dark on his walk home but he didn't have too far to go. Once again, he helped everyone he had an opportunity to help and yet once again that depressed feeling seemed to creep in and take over. Never had he felt this bad before . . . except for when his parents died. 'The day is almost over,' he thought 'then everything will be back to normal.' 

As Fraser entered the consulate he removed his hat, all was quiet. "Turnbull?" Fraser called. Diefenbaker came running into the foyer with Turnbull in pursuit. Fraser laughed, the first laugh of the day and the day was almost over. 

"Good evening sir. Diefenbaker and I were just having a quick game of hide and seek. I must say he's been practicing because he found me every time yet I was not able to find him once. He always beat me to home base." Turnbull was breathing heavy from trying to catch Diefenbaker. 

"I take it you two had a good day then?" Fraser questioned as he walked into his office to hang his coat and hat up and returned seconds later. 

"Oh, yes sir. He was very good, although I must confess, I did give him a snack or two." Turnbull was embarrassed by his weakness. "He had one donut and a few cheese puffs but I swear that's all." 

"It's OK Turnbull, I know how Diefenbaker can get, sometimes you have no choice but to give in." Fraser was disappointed in Diefenbaker, you never would believe this animal had been raised in the wilderness. "Dief, we are really going to have to work on this, just because people are nice to you doesn't mean you can take advantage of them." Diefenbaker groaned and looked away. "Really, there is no need for such words. I apologize for his behavior." 

"Sir it's OK." Turnbull looked at the clock on the wall and said, "I really must be going. The Inspector left early today so you have the place all to yourself." Turnbull grabbed his coat and hat from the coat rack next to his desk. "See you in the morning sir." 

"Thank you Turnbull, see you in the morning." Fraser followed Turnbull to the door and locked it once he left. "Well Dief, what do you say we read a little before dinner. I know you would rather watch the television but I've seen one too many movies today. You have to let your imagination work a little, don't get all lazy and let the industry do it for you." 

Diefenbaker made a noise of protest. "Dief, I am putting my foot down on this on," Fraser said as he headed towards the visitor's quarters of the consulate which was like a large living room library. Diefenbaker barked and ran in the opposite direction. "Sure, go hide but I'm not going to find you . . . on purpose." 

"Some days he's obedient, some days he's a holy terror, I wish he would make up his mind and find a happy medium," Fraser commented out loud to himself. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"I wonder who this could be." Fraser walked towards the door. Opening the door, a look of surprise hit his face when he saw Stan standing there. Fraser just stared at him for the longest time, why, he wasn't sure. 

"Are you gonna ask me in or do I have to stand out here all night and freeze my ass off?" Stan asked, he was shivering slightly. He never did wear a warm enough coat. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Ray, please come in." Fraser gestured for him to enter, and Stan did. Rarely did Stan ever just stop by the consulate, normally Fraser was the one that went to him. "Can I take your coat?" 

"Ah, no, thanks though." Stan was just standing there not knowing what to do. How lame he felt for already forgetting Fraser's Birthday and now he had to fess up to it. "Fraser, I just wanted to bring you this." Stan handed Fraser a gift. "Happy Birthday." 

Fraser took the package from Stan. "I don't know what to say, thank you Ray. I thought you had forgotten" 

"Fraser, I didn't know. I found out from Francesca today. . . by accident. Listen, I'm sorry about your birthday and all," Stan was embarrassed that he forgot or should that be didn't know when Fraser's birthday was, "but I didn't know it was your birthday today." 

"Oh." Fraser was looking down at the gift Stan gave him, not wanting to look at him so Stan couldn't see the hurt in his eyes. People forget Birthdays all the time, why is this so bad? Could it be the fact that Stan was filling the void left in Fraser and didn't complete his duties as "Ray Vecchio"? 

"Fraser, how was I suppose to know? You never told me when your Birthday was." Stan was slightly defensive. 

Fraser wasn't about to let this one go. He had been pushed to the limit today and this was about all he could take. "I understand Ray, but you should look at it from my perspective . . . you could have at least found out. You could have asked anyone: Francesca, Turnbull, Inspector Thatcher. 

"Fraser, I think your expecting a little much here." Stan had never seen Fraser this demanding. 

"I don't think I am Ray. I know when your birthday is . . . your real birthday," Fraser said as he walked into the visitor's quarters. Stan followed behind Fraser. 

Stan was stunned, he never told him, or anyone, when his birthday was. How could he know? "How do you know? Who told you?" 

"Ray, it doesn't matter how I found out, it just matters that I thought it important enough to find out. Birthdays are important, I believe. Ever since my dad died and my best friend left, holidays and the like seem more important than before. I think I took them all for granted before." Fraser was still holding the package Stan had given him while standing at the window to the right staring out. 

"Fraser, you never take anything for granted, now you're just being silly." Stan was trying to make him feel better, but not succeeding. 

"Maybe it's just . . . I don't know." Fraser did know though. He was lonely. He missed his friend and he was expecting this good person to be that friend which was impossible. 

Fraser was on the verge of losing it when Stan walked up beside him and placed his hand on Fraser's shoulder. "Fraser, I know you've had a rough time since I've been here, God knows I can replace Ray physically but emotionally. . . that's impossible. I can only be me, and me and Ray are not the same. Ya know what I mean?" Stan didn't even know what he was saying but it felt necessary to be saying it. 

Fraser didn't budge, move, nothing. Just continued to stare out the window, his eyes fixed on a figure across the street. He couldn't make out the figure very well but he knew the person was there. 

"Fraser, I like you. You and I make a good team and you've been a good friend to me. You're always there for me when I need you or not. I may not show you how much I appreciate your friendship but I do." Stan felt like he was babbling on. "Earth to Fraser, are you listening to me?" 

Fraser was listening to Stan. He understood what he was saying and agreed. Stan was Stan and nobody else. He shouldn't have expected anything more from him. Why did he? Fraser turned to look at him with glossy eyes. "Yes Ray, I have been listening to you, thank you." 

"For what?" Stan asked. 

"For finally putting a definition to what we are to each other, friends." 

"Of course were friends, why else would I put up with you?" Stan was joking, and Fraser laughed. "So, ya gonna open your present or not?" 

Fraser nodded as he began tearing the paper off the package. There was a slight smile on his face. Once the paper was removed, Fraser just stared at his gift. It was quite thoughtful of Stan to have given him such a useful gift. 

"It's a journal," Stan explained, not understanding Fraser's quietness. 

"I can see that Ray, thank you very much." Fraser hugged Stan. 

"Yeah, well, that's what friends are for," Stan commented as he hugged Fraser back. 

Fraser was smiling. 'Friends' he thought, 'not just work associates, friends.' The sound of the word was nice to hear. 

"So, do you wanna get something to eat?" Stan asked. 

"That sounds like a good idea. Let me put this with my other gift," Fraser said as he carried the journal and walked to his office. 

Stan followed, "Hey Fraser, what did Frannie get you anyway?" Stan knew what she had given Fraser but he just had to see it for himself. 

"Well, I must admit, it was very thoughtful of her. She didn't have to give me anything." Fraser placed the journal next to Francesca's gift. He pulled the figure out of the box and turned to show Stan as he entered Fraser's office. "It's quite unique." Fraser couldn't even tell Stan what it was suppose to be if he wanted to. It looked like some sort of animal but beyond that, he was clue less. 

"Wow, unique doesn't even begin to describe it. Fraser, do you even know what it is?" Stan asked in disbelief that this item could even be considered art. 

"I haven't the foggiest." Fraser set the figure on his desk. As he looked down he saw Diefenbaker's nose sticking out from under his desk and laughed to himself. 

"Frannie told me it was a sculpture of Diefenbaker." Stan wondered what she used as a model. 

"Diefenbaker?" Fraser's eyebrows shot up as he took another look at the gift. Stan just nodded in reply and Diefenbaker groaned. "I think it's a perfect likeness." 

"You're kidding right?" Stan looked at Fraser in disbelief. 

"Yes, I am Ray." Fraser looked at his friend and they both started laughing. "Let's go." Fraser walked around to the back of his desk and peeked underneath. "Diefenbaker, we are leaving now," Fraser announced when he made eye contact with his wolf. 

Diefenbaker barked as he got out from under Fraser's desk. Stan snickered to himself and exited Fraser's office to wait for them in the foyer. 

Fraser put his coat on and grabbed his hat. "Now, I want you on your best behavior," Fraser began saying to Diefenbaker, "not like you've been today." Diefenbaker groaned as he left Fraser's office with Fraser following close behind. 

* * *

Fraser and Stan were laughing as they passed through the exit of the restaurant. They had a good meal and conversation. Fraser told Stan about his dad, how he tracked his killers and he even discussed his history with Victoria. Fraser had never really discussed Victoria with anyone but Ray and it felt good to be talking openly about her and what had happened. 

Stan took all the information in Fraser was divulging about himself. He was quite shocked to hear about the Victoria mishap but it explained a lot about Fraser and his love life or lack there of. Victoria also showed Stan that this Mountie didn't always have the right answers. Stan just sat there and listened for a change because he wanted to hear. He knew very little about Fraser, the real Fraser. Yes, Stan knew Fraser was a good cop and a good friend but beyond that there was nothing. They bonded tonight. 

"Do you need a ride back to the consulate?" Stan asked as he pulled his keys from his jean pocket? 

"No, but thank you. I think I will walk from here to clear my head and give Diefenbaker some exercise, he's been quite lazy today." Diefenbaker just looked at Fraser as if he was nuts. "I don't want to hear it," Fraser said to Diefenbaker as he put his hat on. 

"Ray, I really enjoyed this evening, today had started out horribly. I think I was missing my best friend. I wasn't sure if you and I were . . . well . . . I wasn't sure if you considered me a friend but after today I know we are, I thank you for that. I know I've been in Chicago for three years now but I don't have that many people I can depend on. I know now that I can depend on you." 

"Fraser, don't start getting all mushy with me now." Stan understood what he meant and felt the same way. "I don't express myself as I should but I do consider you a good friend." 

"Thank you Ray." 

"For what?" 

"For being you." Fraser truly appreciated his friendship. 

"Fraser, you're weird." 

"Understood. Good night Ray." Fraser turned to leave with Diefenbaker trotting ahead of him. 

* * *

Turning the corner, Fraser and Diefenbaker were a block away from the consulate. Fraser carried on normal banter with Diefenbaker when he noticed a figure of a man approach the consulate front door, set a package on the stoop and turn to leave. The person walked in the opposite direction from where Fraser was. 

"Sir?" Fraser called out. The person continued walking away, ignoring Fraser's call. He was tall man of slender to medium build wearing a long winter coat and a knit cap. The strides he took as he continued to walk away from Fraser seemed familiar. "Sir?" Fraser called again as he picked up his pace to catch up with the person. The man he was in pursuit of kept walking and at a faster clip as well. 

Before Fraser had a chance to catch up to the person, the "stranger" approached his car, opened the door and got in. Fraser was now running towards the car, Diefenbaker chasing after Fraser, barking all the way. Fraser was about five feet from the car when the engine started and it pulled away quickly. Fraser stopped running and just watched as the vehicle drove to the intersection and turned the corner. 

"It couldn't have been him Diefenbaker," Fraser said looking down at his panting wolf. "Just couldn't have been". Fraser turned around and headed back towards the consulate. 

The day had started horribly but things seemed to come around. Fraser felt better after his dinner with Stan but with this strange encounter, he was feeling sad once again. He missed Ray dearly and there was nothing that could be done to help. As Fraser approached the consulate door he began digging through his pockets for the keys but stopped when he noticed the package on the stoop. At first he just stared at the box thinking, 'now what?' 

In the distance, the car that had pulled away came around the same corner where Fraser had originally turned when he first saw the stranger. The car came to a stop at the opposite side of the street and its lights were turned off. The person inside the car just sat and stared at the Mountie. 

Fraser stooped down to pick up the package. Diefenbaker had already given it a good once-over sniff and didn't seem alarmed by anything. Standing back up, Fraser looked around. He noticed the car had returned to the opposite end of the street and he could see the figure in the car, just sitting there. 

Fraser turned his attention back to the box in his hands and started to open it. As he parted the tissue paper that covered the item inside, a smile spread across his face. In the box was a picture of him and Ray that had been taken from his last birthday with the Vecchio family. A warm feeling passed through him as he read the note attached to the frame, "Happy Birthday Benny!" 

"Happy Birthday Benny," Ray said out loud to himself as he watched from the car parked across the street. It was hard for Ray to remain in the car and not go running across the street to see his best friend but he knew it was for the best. He had already risked so much to deliver the gift, he wasn't about to push any further. Seeing the smile on Fraser's face was all he needed. Ray reached for the ignition, started the car and began driving down the street, passing the consulate. 

Fraser heard the car that was parked across the street start up and he looked at it. He couldn't make out the features of the person who was driving due to the tinted windows but he knew who it was and when the car passed, he tipped his hat and said out loud, "Thank you kindly, Ray." Fraser stood there until the vehicle turned the corner at the intersection and drove out of sight. 

"Come Dief, the morning is going to come early and we need our sleep." Fraser was still smiling as he located his keys to the consulate, opened the door and followed Diefenbaker in. It was a "Happy Birthday" after all. 


End file.
